I'm Fine - Jungkook
by Sw33tP0tat0
Summary: Jungkook is ill, like really ill, probably the flu or some horrible virus and refuses to stay in bed and get better. His hyungs don't know what happens when he faints during a radio show. ONESHOT


Jungkook POV:

"Kookie?" Jin whispered as he gently knocked on the door.

"Hmmf…" I groaned and turned around beneath my covers.

"It's almost 1pm. What are you doing? Don't tell me you're still asleep." He scolded through the door

"Go away, Hyung." I mumbled and pulled the duvet over my head. I couldn't deny it, I was sick. Like really sick, probably the flu or some horrible virus. But today was not the time for that, because we had to do the radio show. And I couldn't let the fans down. And not to mention, the other members. I had to do it, even though I would probably die in the attempt.

"You have to get up soon, Kookie." He knocked harder on the door, making my eyes jump open in surprise.

I looked at myself in the reflection of my phone. I couldn't let them know I was sick. They would not allow me to leave the house for an eternity. And then they would have to postpone the radio show I knew Manager-nim hated that. But God, I looked terrible. My head was pounding really badly and my body was aching all over. I probably looked like someone who haven't slept in a hundred years.

"Coming," I muttered and unsteady swung my legs over the edge of my bed. This was not my day.

I heard Jin walk away from the door and I slowly rose from the bed and stumbled over to my closet to find some comfortable clothes to wear, which happened to be the biggest hoodie I could find and some sweatpants.

"You okay?" J-Hope asked as he wrinkled his forehead at me when I entered the lounge.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just really fucking tired and someone woke me up," I said and managed to make a fake yawn followed by a fake smile. I quickly turned my face away from them. If they got the chance to look at me for a longer time they could guess I was lying.

"I'm going to make a drink before we leave. Want something? Tea? Coffee?" Yoongi asked me, moving his laptop off him laptop.

"Water please. Thank you. Wait… where we are going." I said quickly and tried to hold back a cough. Yoongi ignored me and left the room.

"We don't have anything to do until 5, so we're going to the studio to practice. You don't have to come if you don't want." Jimin informed me.

"Thanks, I'll skip." I sighed. Dance practice right now would surely be the end of me, and with everyone going to the studio, it gave me time to fix my sickly face. Yoongi called me over, telling me to get my water. I walked to the kitchen, and I started to feel a bit peckish so I looked in the bread bin. Empty.

"I'll go get some on the way back. We need some other stuff too. You'll just have to live with it for now, or find something else to eat" Yoongi walked around me to find his phone, keys, and wallet.

"If you're going, could you maybe please get me some ice cream too?" I begged and forced myself to glance at him.

"Are you serious?" he questioned, stopping his movements.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" I asked in a joking way.

"Hmm, no. But fine… it does mean you have to share with the rest of us though." he breathed and took a step closer before he quickly patted my shoulder. It made my face bright red and my body tense as I tried to hold back another coughing fit. I gave him a wide smile to cover up for it and hurried out and into the kitchen before he began asking questions.

"We'll be back soon!" Namjoon shouted through the house and I heard the front door close.

I placed myself on the couch and pressed my body as far into it as possible, making myself comfortable. But it was hard because I felt so shit.

I switched on the TV, trying to distract myself. It only worked for like 2 minutes before my stomach began to flip and churn around.

"Are you kidding…" I murmured as the nausea started to get to me and my mouth watered. Nope, I couldn't do this. I got up from my position on the couch and walked towards the bathroom. I had to run the last two steps to reach the toilet in time. I knelt in front of the bowl just in time to be violently sick.

"Oh god…" I slurred and closed my eyes, while I literally hugged the toilet. I gagged a couple of times, but they were only false alarms, and prayed to God that they wouldn't walk in on me right now. Small pearls of sweat were forming on my forehead. I was seriously ill and just the thought of two hours of radio show was enough to make me cry.

"Just let me, die…" I whined into the toilet and closed my eyes hard together. I moved a bit and leaned my back against the amazingly cold tiles on the bathtub. It felt like my skin was on fire.

After I caught my breath I decided to get up and go to my bed instead. The other members could be home any time and if they saw me like it would be obvious that I was really ill. I didn't want them to worry, and if they knew, they would stay home with me, meaning that there would be no radio show. It was too much hassle to cancel now.

I quickly brushed my teeth and flushed the toilet before I left to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl in case I needed to be sick again so that I didn't have to run to the toilet and past suspicious people.

I wrapped myself tightly in my duvet just as I started coughing enough to make my throat horribly sore. The world blacked out and I was asleep.

"We're home!" Taeh's voice felt like knives in my pounding head. "Are you in your room?" he asked and I heard him walk closer.

"Yes. But don't come in! I'm getting changed and going back to bed. Just…" I stopped as I felt my stomach contents raise in my throat. "…don't come in…" I managed to squeak out while quickly grabbing the bowl, waiting for him to go away so I could relax.

"Hmm, okay. Remember we're leaving six, it's been set back." V didn't sound very convinced, but slowly walked away.

All my muscles tightened up and I threw up into the bowl I was holding as silently as I could. This was too disgusting. It made my vision blur slightly. I hid my head in my hands when I was done. This was horrible. I wouldn't be able to do this.

If we would leave six, that could give me about three hours of sleep, provided no one wakes me before that. I knew we had some preparation to do, but I could let them do that by themselves while I tried to get better, which would be a challenge.

I placed the bowl down on the floor beside the bed and lay down as close to the edge as possible. I quickly grabbed my phone to set an alarm or else I was sure I could sleep for a week.

If I thought my head was pounding before, I was wrong. This pain was indescribable. Luckily, I had slept some of the nausea away. I could do this. Four hours and I would be back home. Only four hours. Come on, pull yourself together Jungkook.

I carefully stumbled out of bed and towards my wardrobe to find some clothes. I decided to take a quick shower; I was sweating quite a lot because of the fever and maybe it would make me look less like a dead cat. And then I had an excuse to go to the bathroom, because I needed to clean the bowl before anyone could walk in.

I opened my door. There was a melted bowl of vanilla ice cream. I had forgot everything about that. It was standing on the floor right outside of my door along with a little note from Jimin. I wave of guilt hit me. They had gone that long way to buy me ice cream, and then I just left it. I didn't read the note, it would just fill me with more guilt.

I tiptoed through the house, being careful to not draw any attention to myself until I reached the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I moved my gaze to the mirror, regretting it instantly as the sight I saw was horrible. My skin was pale, my hair was plastered to my head and forehead, and the bags underneath my eyes were nearly black. I would need a miracle right now.

I turned on the water, stepped out of my slightly moist clothes, and got in the shower. I made the water a bit colder than I usually would have it in attempt to lower the fever.

"You okay?" Namjoon asked as he tied his shoes. "You've been so quiet."

"I am fine. Honestly. I'm just tired." I answered as I did my best to avoid eye contact. I hated lying to him, but we had to do this, so what difference would it make?

"Let me look at you," Namjoon commanded. I sighed hard and turned my head, facing him. "Are you ill?" he questioned immediately, squinting his eyes at me.

"No, of course not!" I snapped and tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Kookie…" I saw Namjoon stretch his hand towards my forehead and I quickly stepped outside where he couldn't reach.

"I'm perfectly fine. Come on, we're late and everyone else is waiting for us in the bus." Namjoon didn't look convinced at all, but sighed softly and followed me. He knew it was hopeless starting an argument with me.

"Are you coming?" Jimin knocked on the toilet door. I was standing in front of the sink, splashing some water in my face. As time went by I only got worse. I was shivering and my head felt light. If I moved too fast my vision would blur.

"Only a minute," I answered and held back a cough.

"Okay, hurry," he said in a slightly worried tone. I quickly swallowed a couple of the painkillers I had brought with me and unlocked the door.

I took some deep breaths. I just wanted to get this over with so I could go home and feel sorry for myself safely under my duvet.

I tried to sound energetic, but as the show went on everything just got worse. I felt dizzy from standing and all my muscles were trembling and hurting. I was exhausted. My Hyungs started to notice how poorly I was and gave me long questioning glances.

"I-I need to sit down…" I slurred, breathed heavily, and pulled off my headphones. We were only halfway through the show.

"You are sick, Kookie." Namjoon said, turning to face me. But just as he did, my legs felt weak and my vision blurred fully before everything went dark and completely silent.

Suga's POV:

My heart stopped when I saw Kookie fall to the floor. I could tell he was ill, but that it should come to the point of passing out. I didn't see it coming.

"Kookie?" I questioned and quickly knelt down beside his head. It was a pretty rough fall he took there.

"Oh god…" Manager-nim exclaimed, rushing towards me and Jungkook.

"What happened?" Jimin stuttered, looking at me, but I was too shocked to understand him properly.

"I-I d-don't k-know," I stuttered and brushed Kookie's hair out of his eyes. But he was out cold.

"We'll play some music videos," Manager-nim quickly informed me. I nodded slowly and turned my attention back to Kookie. His skin was unhealthily pale and he was shaking a little.

"Kookie?" J-Hope cried falling next to me. It was really scary to watch; I couldn't stand seeing him like this. Tears were forming in everyone's eyes and soon overflowed to run down cheeks from pure shock.

"H-how about some water?" Namjoon suggested, desperately looking around without any clue of what to do.

The producers and Manager-nim were running around, trying to figure out a solution. I didn't know what to do and was about to panic.

I saw Kookie's eyes slowly starting to roll around underneath his eyelids.

"Hmm…" he whimpered and moved his head slightly to the side. He was definitely not feeling well.

"H-hey," Tae sniffed, joining me and J-hope on the floor, but it didn't seem like he had the power to open his eyes.

"Home…" he breathed out, followed by some helpless whines.

"Yeah. We're going to take you home, now." Jin answered. I looked around at the people behind me, and they seemed to agree. Twitter was already asking why the 4th music video had played in a row. But nobody cared about the radio show anymore. The producers could do what they wanted or find someone to take over. We needed to get Kookie home.

"Ca-can you stand?" I asked concerned. My hands were shaking really badly because I was so nervous. Nervous for Kookie.

Jungkook's POV:

I was so confused. What was I doing on the floor? I should have stayed home after all.

"Ca-can you stand?" Yoongi asked. But just the thought about moving was horrible. I felt nauseous and this headache was so bad.

"Hmf," was the only answer I could make.

I heard someone around me sniff a couple of times. Who was crying? This was all my fault.

I tried to open my eyes. My whole world started to spin, but I managed to keep them open. I was literally so confused.

"Let me help you up." Jimin quickly dried his eyes with the back of his hand and grabbed both of my writs to pull me into a sitting position. "Are you going to be sick?" he quietly asked. I shook my head in response and squeezed my eyelids hard together.

I felt some one move a hand around on my face and it felt amazing on my burning skin.

"Jesus Christ, Kookie. You're melting," Jin blurted out.

"Hmm… what happened?"

"You fainted…" Namjoon answered nervously.

"Wha…" I was too exhausted and confused to give him a proper answer, but I had so many questions.

I felt myself being pulled up from the floor by two people. Tae had come to help Jimin carry me down and into the bus.

I leaned myself against Jimin and he held onto my hand for comfort. My breaths were heavy and long and I did my best to control my body on the ride home, but everything was a blur.

"Are you going to throw up?" J-hope asked as dragged his fingers through my hair. "You have to tell me so we can get out."

I slowly shook my head against his shoulder.

"We'll be home soon," he whispered and squeezed my hand a bit.

Namjoon, Tae and Jimin helped me inside, but nearly had to carry me all the way up the stairs. My legs wouldn't cope with my brain and the commands I gave them.

"Couch, bed or… toilet?" Jin asked, looking at me from head to toe. I stood leaning against the wall in the hallway, trying to keep my balance. Everyone else stood around anxiously.

"Sleep…" I muttered. It was the only thing on my mind. I felt so bad and everything was hurting. My head still felt light and I needed to lie down.

Jin guided me to my bed and helped me out of my soaked clothes.

"I'm freezing…" I slurred, unsteadily sitting down, making it possible for Jin to take off my jeans too.

"I need to get this fever under control. I'm sorry." He pulled my shirt above my head and left the room.

"Take this." Jin held out some fever reducer. But I couldn't handle the thought of swallowing something, so I pushed his hand away.

"I-I'm gonna be sick…" I stuttered and breathed heavily.

"Now?"

"Now," I managed to breathe out and tried to sit as still as possible.

Jin stormed out of the room and hurried back, holding a bucket.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered and rested my forehead against the side of the bucket I was holding between my legs, just waiting for the contents of my stomach to leave my body. Namjoon sat down beside me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick, Kookie? You should have stayed home…" he said quietly, holding one arm around my shoulders for support.

"The radio show… I, and you guys… and I couldn't just stay home. And the fans…"

"It's just a stupid radio show, Jungkook. How can you possibly think that that's more important than your health? You could have stayed home one Sunday and no one would be mad. It's ridiculous." Taehyung scolded from the door

But I didn't get the chance to answer him before I threw up into the bucket. Jin was now holding it instead of me because I was shaking too much.

"Oh god… disgusting," I murmured and closed my eyes.

"It's okay," Namjoon whispered and moved his hand up and down my naked back. "It's going to fine." I could tell he was really concerned, but did his best to hide it.

"You done?" Jin asked after a moment of silence.

"I guess…" I struggled with the words because I had no energy left.

"Lay down. I'll be back." I nodded sleepily against the hand he had placed on my forehead for support so I wouldn't fell over.

Jin moved the bucket to the floor and walked out. I slowly curled up on top of the bed.

"What's hurting?" Taehyung asked as he got down on his knees on the floor beside me. Namjoon threw the duvet around me and Yoongi brushed my now completely soaked hair out of my eyes.

"My stomach, my head, my everything… I could come up with a long list…" I murmured. I felt myself being moved around, but I was too exhausted to react. I stayed still while J-Hope lifted my head slightly and placed it down on a pillow, trying to make me comfortable.

Yoongi lifted up my covers and moved in a hand to place it on my stomach. He then began to rub small circles on the sore, sweaty skin, trying to take some of the pain away while his other hand still was in my hair, making me relax the best he could.

"You're all too good to me," I whispered while Yoongi's fingers dragged across my skin.

"And you're an idiot," Taehyung responded, smiling.

"Yeah… I'm sorry," I sighed softly and took some heavy breaths

"Don't be. What happened, happened." Jin leaned in to place a short caring kiss on my forehead. "Now you just need to get better."

"What happened to the show?" I asked and pulled different faces because I still felt really nauseous.

"They replaced us. Don't worry about it," Yoongi whispered while he kept rubbing my stomach gently.

"I need to take your temperature, okay?" Jin said, advancing again. I opened my mouth slightly for him to place the thermometer underneath my tongue and waited for it to beep.

"39.9," Jin said, surprised. "You need to take the fever reducer, Kookie."

"I'm fine."

"Shut up and swallow it." Namjoon told me. I really didn't want to because my stomach was really upset, but I did it. Maybe it would help.

"A-are you going to stay there all night?" I whispered to Yoongi, who was still sat on his knees on the floor right beside me.

"Yes."

"Hmm… I'll be okay now, go to your own bed."

"No, you're too ill. What if you need to be sick or something?"

"I don't want you to baby me," I cried desperately.

"Promise me you'll tell me if you feel bad, okay?"

"Okay, of course." Yoongi let go of me, slowly left with the other members.

"Try to sleep. I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow." Jimin whispered across the quiet room.

"Hmm…" This fever had absolutely drained all energy from my body; even just breathing was hard. "Thank you…" I whispered into my duvet.


End file.
